dylankartfandomcom-20200215-history
ReOpening
ReOpening Is The First Episode Of Season 2 and Twentyeighth Overall Plot Eric and Gracie find treasure on the track once Eric opens it up,leading to a adventure And Peter,Liz,Stevie,and Lois make a dance crew Script (Lange House) Liz:I'm bored.. PETER! Peter:Yeah? Liz:You want to play a game? Peter:Sure.. Liz:But two is boring.. Peter:Eric? Liz:He's opening the track. Peter:Gracie? Liz:Went shopping. Peter:Stevie? Liz:Sure! (Calls Stevie) (The track) Eric:The track is back! Gracie:Woo! Eric:Want to race? Gracie:Sure! (They race) Eric:(Sniffs) What's that FOUL smell? Gracie:I don't know.. Eric:Someone littered! Gracie:Yuck! Eric:Bag of chips..bacon strips?.. chocolate? (Throws them all away) Gracie:(Sees 20 bucks in the bag of chips) ... (Digs for it) Eric:Gracie do yo- Gracie?! Gracie:I found this 20 dollar bill in the bag of chips! Eric:Huh? There has to be more money around! (Looks in his kart and sees a 10 dollars and 5 dollars) Fifteen! Gracie:Sweet! (Finds a 10 on the sign) Eric:This is awesome! 45 bucks! (They walk out) (Lange House) Liz:(Turns on the radio) Lalala.. Peter:Nice one. Stevie:(Comes in with Lois) Hey guys! Peter:Lois?! Lois:Hey,Dimwit and Shrimp! Liz:What is SHE doing here?! Stevie:WE NEED MORE STOIS IN THE SHOW! Lois:Is that The Party Starts Now? Stevie:By Cadence? Liz:Yep! Peter:(Gets up and dance) Liz,Stevie:(Claps,Dances also) Lois:(Shrugs and dancing) (The Track) Joe:(Sneaks onto the track) Where's my money? And what happened to the traps?! Eric.. (Lange house,M.A.D. by Hadouken plays) Peter: (Dances and points to Liz) Liz:(Dances and points to Stevie) Stevie:(Dances and points to Lois) Lois:(Dances) (They all pose) Peter:That was tight! Liz:Sweet. Lois:You did good,baby. Stevie:(Kisses her) Peter:We should start a dance crew! Liz:There is a competition coming up in 5 days. We could sign up! Stevie:Sure! Lois:Skrillex? Liz:Hit it! (Skrillex comes on) (Onion Garden) Joe:Bodyguards,get Eric and the girl! They have my money! Bodyguards:(Nods and looks for them) (The track) Eric:So,what are we gonna do with all this money? Gracie:I don't know man! We are rich! (Beep! Beep! Beep!) Eric:What's tha- (A kart explodes) Eric:(Protects her) Gracie! Gracie:Ahh!! Bodyguards:You have the money? Eric:The money? Gracie:The money we found,now run! Bodyguard 1:Release the dogs! Dogs:(Chases them) Eric:THIS IS CRAZY!! Gracie:YAH THINK?! (The woods) Gracie:A boat?! A Lake?! Get in! Eric:KK! (Jumps in the boat) Bodyguard 2:GET OUT THE RIFLE! Gracie:They have a gun! GOOO!!! (Hollywood Arts) Eric:Hey Tori! (Runs off) Gracie:AHH!! Tori:Hello? Bodyguards:(Pushes Tori) HUT HUT HUT (Shay Apartment) Gracie:Leave it all to me! Carly:Hey Gracie! Eric:RUN! Bodyguards:(Pushes Carly) HUT HUT HUT! (The track) Eric:(Hops in a kart) Gracie:(Hops in one too) Bodyguard 1:(Throws a bomb to Gracie's kart,but misses) Bodyguards:(Chases after them,steps on the bomb) (BOOM!!!) Eric:Holy chiz! Gracie:AHHH!! Eric:(Runs into a rock) Gracie:Eric? Eric:(Picks it up and throws it) Gracie:We're safe.. Eric:(Picks up tickets) Whoa.. Gracie:What do they say? Eric:We're going to Kennywood! (5 Days Later) PeLiStOis:(Dancing) Random kids:(Dancing) DJ:Give it up for Peter Russo,Liz Lange,Stevie Parklie,and Lois Falleeeeeee!! Audience:(Claps) DJ:And those random kids who Jeremy was lazy enough to not give them a name. Jeremy (In the audience) IT'S TRUE! Audience:(Claps) DJ:(Gives PeLiStOis the trophy) Peter:Woo! Liz:(Smiles) Lois:..Thank you.. Stevie:Thanks guys! Girls:(Screams loud) Lois:He's mine! Girls:(Tackle Lois) DJ:Sorry,but you must have 4 members to win a trophy Peter:We lost.. Liz:(Frowns) Stevie:Nooo! Lois:Hello?! Being tackled! (End Credits) (During the credits) Jeremy:Whoever plays me is a lucky guy. You are awesome! Trivia *This is the Season 2 premiere *Eric mentions the Season 2 tagline. *At the end,Eric finds tickets to KennyWood,leading to the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes